Unexplicable
by csduckling16
Summary: This takes off from the season five finale. All Emma and Killian want is calm but sadly that can't happen yet. The Evil Queen has a plan and she needs no other than the infamous Flynn Ryder to help her achieve it. He has own personal gains in his actions as learning just exactly who he is. A new and unexpected person gets involved with our gang.


Sunlight. The bright golden rays that peel through windows and illuminate scenes for eyes. Emma couldn't help but wish for the sun to sink back down and wait a bit longer to rise as she snuggled into Killian. It was odd to finally be together like this with no upending doom lurking. That she could for once relish in his smell; sea water, a warm salty smell and soap. She could also feel his facial hair against her cheek, rough and itchy against her bare skin. They were tangled together, legs intertwined with legs arms tightly wrapped beneath sheets. Emma didn't mind it at all, after death and underworld, she had no desire to be anywhere but his arms. "Swan, love?", Killian began groggily.

"Damn sun.", she responded smiling, and turning her head just enough to peer up at him.

Killian still sleepy eyed gazed down at her with those same enchanting caspian blue eyes. A small smile had begun to touch his lips, "I also cursed the sun when I awoke, though silently.".

His breath warm, touched her. She bit her lip trying not to reward his comment with a smile. "Well I cursed it externally, I lack your self-control.".

Emma watched his pupils dilate a bit as his eyes went to her lips, "Aye. You caved first last night.".

Now she scrunched her nose and abruptly turned from him, "I should've guessed you would've held that over my head. I also kissed you first.", she retorted turning back over.

He rolled his eyes at her mockingly, and she felt him tug her a bit closer and place a kiss at the top of her head. "Can't we stay in bed today?", she heard herself mumble, "I'm sure I can call my dad and-".

Killian gave her a dubious look, "and claim to be sick.", she finished adding a fake laugh for effect.

He chuckled a deep sound starting from the base of his throat, Emma could feel his chest vibrate against her. "Nice show. But I'm afraid you are a dreadful lier when it comes to your folks.".

"Am not.", Emma responded, when Killian raised a singular question eyebrow she diverted, "Anyway. You said once about look for a quiet moment, I just want the world to freeze so it can stay like this.".

"I agree. Who knows maybe for once something won't happen?", Killian offered a bit weakly.

And almost on cue screaming began outside, sending Emma and Killian racing out of bed. To her dismay the bright, once calm, sunny day had now changed. Emma quickly recognized Regina- no not Regina -The Evil Queen terrorizing the dwarves. Shooting balls of fire at them, "Hey!", Emma shouted completely forgetting her lack of dress.

The Evil Queen regarded them with a consuming look, completed with a predatory smile. "Sorry I'm late.", she chimed almost cheerfully.

YEARS AGO IN THE ENCHANTED FOREST ~ ~ ~

"Regina?", a knight beckons in completely black armor timidly. A boy stands to his side with raven black hair, and honey brown eyes.

The queen turns dismissing the Huntsman to her chambers, her eyes black with malice. "Yes what is it?", her eyes not regarding the boy.

"This boy,", the guard sneers tugging senselessly on the boys worn collar, "has been caught on several occasions stealing from guards.".

Her eyes now sweep down to regard the boys, who stares straight ahead indignantly. She grabs his chin and forces his eyes to meet her own, "Whats your name child?", she asks.

He curls his lip as he responds, "Flynn, Flynn Ryder.".

"Well Flynn Ryder...", She scans him studiously as she says this, "how would you like to stay here in the castle with me?".

The guard stutters uneasily only to be silenced by one of the queens many cold stares, "Why so you can torture me?", he raises up a hand, "Go ahead and cut my hand off I know the punishment. I'm no coward do it!", he shouts at her bitterly.

PRESENT DAY

"What do you mean the, 'Evil Queen' is back?", Regina asked.

Emma glanced at Killian who stood across the room in the mayors office, "Well we saw her chasing the dwarves.".

Regina began to pace almost absentmindedly shaking her as she went. "I thought I'd killed her when I crushed her heart." It seemed this comment was more to herself than anyone else.

Emma placed a hand on Regina's shoulder stopping her, "So did I.".

• • •

The Evil Queen nearly floated as she grazed the empty Storybrook streets. She grinned as she came across a weapons shop, entering with a bell chime. A man, whipped the clear counters with muscular arms. He had honey colored eyes and long dark hair that fell into his eyes as he went. "Hello. Welcome to-", he stopped short when his eyes regarded her, "Regina?", he question obviously shocked.

"Flynn," the queen regarded cooly.

He looked at her in confusion, "Why are you dressed like that? I haven't seen you look like that since...", he seemed to be reaching back in his brain combing through memories.

"Since you left the castle to join Robin Hood?", she responded

He nodded. "I hope your not reverting.".

She narrowed her eyes at this and pursed her lips, "I wouldn't say that. More like the underneath has come out to play. I didn't come in here to reminisce.".

He looked concerned his grip began to tighten on a gun, "Then...", he began a bit shakily, "What did you come for?".

"To tell you a story. A story that will explained everything, and I hope grant me your assistance.".


End file.
